Tiempo perdido
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: A mitad de la batalla el octavo Servamp mostró una habilidad peculiar, ahora los Eves están en una carrera contra el tiempo para rencontrarse con sus vampiros en una época en que ninguno de ellos había nacido. Servamp no me pertenece, calificacion T por si las dudas.
1. Chapter 1

Yop: Se que debería estar actualizando los otros fic pero… ¡no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad! ¡la saga es hermosa! ¡necesito escribir algo sobre ellos! ¡buaaa! ¡quiero un vampiro neko!

Ks:*me da un zape* ¡¿Por qué quieres algo así si me tienes ami?

Yp: eres un alebrije no un vampiro, y siempre he querido tener un amigo vampiro. ¿sabes lo genial que seria tener uno? Osea, ¡piensa en el enorme numero de travesuras que podemos hacer!

Ks: dejando eso de lado (porque se que harás un fic respecto a eso) aquí estan las aclaraciones.

-hablar-

"pensar"

Yo: este esta basado ligeramente en una idea que vi el otro día en AoO así que perdón, tiene una convinacion de ambos el manga y el anime.

Ks: bien adelante.

* * *

-¡¿Creen que me han detenido?! ¡Ustedes no entienden nada!- dijo el octavo servamp antes de abrir una especie de portal.

-Si no puedo vencerles ahora, los venceré en el pasado- rio maniáticamente mientras lanzaba a los Eves (quienes estaban separados de sus servamps debido a una pelea contra los subordinados de Tsubaki) al aire con el uso de otras habilidades vampiresas.

-¡¿q que es lo que planeas?!- grito el eve de la lujuria.

-¿no es obvio? Si los envió al pasado tanto ustedes como sus servamps sufrirán y no podrán ganarme jamás- dijo antes de hacer que los humanos cayeran por el portal.

Los vampiros vieron con horror como sus compañeros eran enviados lejos de ellos.

-¡MAHIRU!- Kuro rugió intentando llegar a su humano y poder beber algo de su sangre para salvar a todos, como siempre lo hacían.

-¡KURO!- el chico de mirada cálida lanzaba la mano para tratar de alcanzar a su vampiro pero no pudo lograrlo.

-¡MAHIRU!- el vampiro salto tratando de llegar a la mano extendida de su eve, pero el portal se cerró, dejando a Kuro solo con la plantada imagen del terror en la cara de su compañero humano.

"Mahiru, encuéntrame en el tiempo que llegues. Resiste, definitivamente te salvare"

* * *

Old Child miraba analíticamente la situación a mano.

Su hermano mayor había ido a matar a su creador cuando se enteraron de la información que les paso C3 de lo que estaba haciendo el hombre contra la humanidad.

Sin embargo el primer servamp había regresado de su misión y exigido una reunión de emergencia entre todos.

-¿Qué puede ser taaaan interesante para que nuestro hermano mayor nos haya llamado?- pregunto el vampiro de la codicia.

-no tengo idea, pero por primera vez lo he visto muy movido. Me dijo personalmente que viniese- comento algo preocupada la única hermana de la familia.

-¿Sleepy Ash movido? Eso es nuevo.- comento el glotón.

Antes de que cualquier cosa fuese a ser dicha el vampiro de la pereza entro cargado unos royos de papel.

-No somos los únicos- dijo con una voz seria.

Eso logro hacer que los otros voltearan a verle con diferentes caras, unos con preocupación, otros con repudio y otros más con curiosidad.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-Fui a acabar con él y me encontré con otro de nosotros y estaba hablando con un hombre extranjero sobre cómo hacer más-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Están creando más mostros!- grito furiosa la Ira.

-No solo eso, según su diario lo último que estaba trabajando era en encontrarnos los "Eeves" adecuados no se a que se haya referido con eso pero al parecer el ultimo hermano sabe de eso porque apenas me vio sus ojos cambiaron, parecían más maduros y dijo algo entre las líneas de: "¿tanto quieres saber que son esos malditos seres? No te preocupes los traeré y jugaran a encontrarlos antes de que el tiempo se acabe ¡jajajaja! ¡Nadie me vencerá ni aquí ni en el futuro!" entonces se transformó en un zorro de dos colas y se fue. Busque ente las cosas y encontré estos dos pergaminos, uno dice como crearnos y el otro dice algo respecto a los "Eves destinados" no se qué sean, ni si son peligrosos o si son algo más pero hay que llegar a ellos antes de que-

-¿Antes de que querido hermano?- la vos les hiso voltear viendo al hombre del que hablaban.

-¿antes de que tu querido Mahiru muera?- el nombre le dio una extraña reacción en el pecho, donde se supone esta el corazón, sintió que se llenaba de alegría y preocupación al escuchar ese nombre extranjero y luego se encogía, dando un fuerte dolor que le hacía sentir el cuerpo pesado.

-¡Sleepy Ash!- escucho a sus hermanos gritar en preocupación al verle caer a las rodillas.

-Lo sientes ¿no? Sientes el lazo que te une a tu Eve reconectarse y debilitarse ¿no? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras en encontrarle? ¿estará bien? ¿el laso no le estará afectando? ¡oh pobre de ti! ¡Nunca dejare que le encuentres jajajaja!-

All of love voltio a ver a su nuevo psicótico hermano. -¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto? ¿Cuál es tu intención?-

-¿mi intención? Matarles por supuesto, para que no puedan defender a los humanos, ¿Por qué lo hago? Porque no hay otra forma de matar a un Servamp más que con su Eve, y que mejor manera que el matarlos aquí en su pasado, donde no tienen forma de conectarse del todo con ustedes. Matare a Mahiru y después a tu querido Misono- el nombre tubo la misma reacción en el cuerpo del vampiro representante de la lujuria.

-¡All of Love!- gritaron el resto de los vampiros corriendo a verle.

-con su permiso me llevo esto- dijo el ultimo hermano tomando el pergamino con la información de los eves y los eves destinados.

-¡N no!- La pereza se obligó a estar de pie para recuperar el pedazo de papel que le daría las respuestas al porqué de esas sensaciones, a la forma de buscar a esa persona que sería tan importante para el que su corazón congelado latiera en protección y preocupación.

-D danos el pergamino- le siguió el otro vampiro afectado, debía proteger la única pista que tenía sobre esa persona que amaría mucho como para que su corazón brillara con calidez en vez de lujuria.

Old Child junto con Ira se lanzaron contra la melancolía para rescatar la información para encontrar a esas personas.

Sin embargo una mirada de maldad paso por la cara del que vestía kimono.

-¿y si jugamos?- dijo antes de lanzar el pergamino lejos, -las reglas son fáciles, quien encuentre el pergamino o al eve se lo queda, si ustedes lo recuperan o los encuentran les daré tiempo de asimilar la noticia y de que se reconozcan por así decirlo antes de venir a matarles. Si logran protegerles de mi…. Pues los dejare en paz por un tiempo si no, me encargare de darles la muerte más dolorosa del mundo- dijo antes de desaparecer.

Sleepy Ash se dejó caer a las rodillas mientras sostenía una mano en su pecho. –t ts… t tenemos el tiempo limitado- dijo antes de tomar algunos respiros e intentar pararse.

Codicia, a pesar de sus sentimientos contradictorios, se acercó y ayudo a su hermano mayor a ponerse de pie.

Jamás había visto a su hermano tan entrado en dolor o motivado y serio en algo.

-Hay que encontrarles… tanto al pergamino como los Eves…. Según lo que dijo tenemos un tiempo límite….- dijo de manera seria mientras se encaminaba a la entrada y trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado.

-S según lo que dijo han de traer ropa extraña, los trajo de otro tiempo ¿no? A hay que b buscarles...- agrego All of Love, quien era sostenido por la gula.

Los vampiros asintieron debían encontrarles lo antes posible y según se veía tenían que encontrar a esos tal Mahiru y Missono.

"Por favor… que los encontremos a tiempo" rogo silenciosamente la pereza del pasado.

* * *

Yop: muajajajaja soy malla muy muy malla muajajaja

Ks:*me da un sape* ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

Yop: nada? bueno creo que nada.

Ks:… okay, dejemos esto por aquí

Yop: y luego ponemos el segundo capitulo.

Ks: okay.

Yop: dato curioso, en el manga ponen una red social para vampiros xD.


	2. Chapter 2

Yop: ben debo recordar que no soy dueña de Servamp y que a pesar de que estoy muy hipiada por el hecho de que hay nuevo proyecto de anime (y no han dicho nada más que eso) también aprobecho para deciarle a la autora que se mejore, somos muchos que quieren se ponga mejor y poder seguir disfrutando con usted de su hermoso manga.

Ks: ahora al fic.

* * *

Mahiru estaba adolorido, no solo empezaba a resentir los efectos del no estar cerca de su Servamp, sino que llevaba buen tiempo caminando y no encontraba a nadie ni nada que le dijese en donde estaba.

Siendo el Eve con más confianza en su vampiro y con el lazo más fuerte tenía más fuerza para seguir adelante. El tatuaje de su arma en la muñeca le daba algo de energía para seguir adelante pero de todas formas el cuerpo le pesaba, el corazón bailaba a un ritmo extraño y una migraña empezaba a surgirle. Debía encontrar a los demás Eves y entre todos buscar a sus vampiros, no sabía cómo estarían en ese momento los demás.

-Hermano Mahiru-

-¡Tetsu! ¿Estás bien?-

El joven no se veía muy bien que digamos, la cara mostraba algo de cansancio, el cuerpo lo traía a rastras y traía unas ojeras grandes.

-no lo sé, extraño a Hug… ¿Qué tal estas tu?-

Mahiru se lo pensó un poco antes de responder, -cansado, y también extraño a Kuro- dijo mientras hacia todo lo posible para ocultar el dolor que sentía en el corazón y el ardor que sentía en el brazo por el que siempre le daba sangra a su vampiro.

-Debemos buscar a los demás y ver en donde caímos, según lo que dijo Tsubaki nos envió al pasado pero no sabemos en qué época estamos y estoy preocupado por Misono y Liths-

El de cabello dorado asintió. Sabía que el tenía más resistencia a la ausencia de su vampiro debido a que en ocasiones este salía en búsqueda de información, sin embargo a pesar de que Mahiru y Kuro no se separaban por nada, tenían una gran resistencia de dolor debido a las innumerables batallas por las que han pasado, y el extraño gran rango de separación que casi nunca ponían a prueba, por lo que mantendría vigilado al que consideraba su hermano mayor.

-Pues no se bien, pero parece que estamos en la época feudal- comento el grandulón.

-Época feudal…. Cielos en ese caso será todo un dolor encontrarle….s- una memoria de cuando estuvo en el mundo de las memorias de su vampiro le hiso recordar algo.

-¡Creo saber dónde están! Pero necesitamos encontrar a los demás y… ¿no es ese Hug?-

El heredero de las aguas termales voltio y reconoció inmediatamente al murciélago que volaba en el día.

-¡HUG!-

* * *

Old Child sobre volaba la zona de los bosques cercanos a la antigua casa del creador, sí su psicótico nuevo hermano pudo sentir a su versión futurística entonces los aliados del tiempo que aun no llega tuvieron que haber caído en un perímetro cercano a ese.

Y su instinto no le traiciono pues escucho un nombre que, aunque extraño era familiar y que debía responder a ese llamado. La voz sabía que nunca la había escuchado pero al mismo tiempo era tan familiar y cálida que sentía tenía que responder inmediatamente a esta.

Haciendo caso a el llamado, Old Child dio vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente a donde estaban dos extraños humanos, y desea extraños no solo en apariencia, también en presencia.

El chico grande olía demasiado a él mismo, como si hubiesen pasado mucho tiempo juntos, los brazos mostraban algunas marcas de colmillos que eran del tamaño de sus dentales, irradiaba una extraña sensación de calidez y aceptación que nunca en su vida había podido sentir. Un enorme deseo de proteger al muchacho se apodero del niño inmortal queriendo a toda costa estar al lado del güero y no dejarle escapar de su vista por todo el tiempo posible.

Mientras que el otro joven tenía una presencia similar a la de Sleepy Ash, fuerte protectora determinante y que buscaba cosas simples, pero al mismo tiempo era todo lo contrario. Energia y sol parecían ser parte de la personalidad del muchacho y de alguna u otra forma sentía que debía escuchar sus opiniones y planes, tal y como lo hacía con Sleepy Ash.

-¡Hug!- gritaron los dos al verle y corrieron a su encuentro.

-¡Old Child! ¡Menos mal que te encontramos!- el vampiro lleno de confusión se transformó, -¿Cómo saben mi nombre? ¿Por qué puedo responder a un nombre que jamás he escuchado y… porque al mismo tiempo se me hacen familiares?-

-Bueno… esto será un dolor explicar pero… es porque somos Eves, Tetsu es tu eve.- dijo el de ojos soleados, agregando un muy por lo bajo –cielos ya sueno como kuro-

Old Child omitió totalmente el otro nombre, y se concentró en la información que acababa de recibir.

Eves.

Esos dos chicos peculiares eran Eves. La misma cosa que estaba buscando y- esperen… nonono… ¡El tenía un eve!

Por algun extraño motivo su corazón de murciélago daba volteretas de alegría al ver al muchacho de cabellos dorados y al mismo tiempo se sentía preocupado al ver el estado cansado en que se veía.

-Hu… Old Child, aún no nos conoces pero… necesitamos encontrarnos todos. Estar en un solo lugar- la voz del que parecía un sol con los ojos le saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Puedes estar con Tetsu? No se cómo funcione el vínculo entre Eve y Servamp en un viaje en el tiempo pero al menos se que estará seguro contigo, debó encontrar a Missono, Mikuni y Litch ¿hay algún lugar en donde nos podamos ver? Un punto de referencia-

Old child no entendía bien a que se referían con lo del vínculo pero podía ver en la cara del muchacho que el era muy parecido a su hermano mayor. En diferentes formas pero lo era, y tenía razón en buscar un punto de referencia.

-mm… Creo el punto en donde podemos encontrarnos seria la Fuente de la villa Aroja, la cual se situa a unas dos horas de aquí por ese sendero- informo mientras señalaba un camino por el que había venido.

-Bien. Entonces nos vemos ahí Tetsu, si encuentran a alguien en el camino no dudes en llevártelo contigo, Missono es el que me preocupa más… con eso de que es muy enfermizo, te encargo les expliques lo mejor que puedas ¿entendido?-

-si hermano Mahiru. Tú también cuídate- dijo el muchacho antes de voltear a ver a Old Child -¿vamos Hug?-

-Vamos…. Tetsu-

Una vez fuera del rango de visión Mahiru se dejó caer en el tronco del árbol próximo.

Cada vez se sentía peor.

Tenía un terrible mareo y un dolor de cabeza acompañado de una fuerte debilidad corporal, pero no era momento de quedarse sentado.

Debía encontrar a los demás, ellos eran su responsabilidad ¿si no era el quien los ayudaba entonces quien lo haría? Debía darse prisa, encontrar al resto de los eves y entre todos llegar con sus Servamps para buscar la forma de volver a casa.

Tomando un fuerte respiro se puso de pie y se obligó a caminar, pero había algo en el ambiente que le decía debía ir por donde se habían ido el par del orgullo.

* * *

Old Chil- no Hug.

Hug guiaba a Tetsu por la vereda del bosque.

Debía llevarle inmediatamente a la casona en done Vivian de momento el y sus hermanos. Las noticias que traía eran de vital importancia y la protección del humano que le seguía era algo de total concentración.

El eve de su hermano mayor se lo había encargado, y aunque no lo hubiese pedido el lo haría, el joven de apariencia menor era alguien de gran importancia para su pequeño corazón de murciélago, y a pesar de que no lo conocía aun, sabía que tenía un lugar muy especial en su inmortal vida.

Estaban por llegar a la casona cuando un extraño sonido hiso que Hug lanzara al suelo a su compañero humano, una vez se levantó se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de perderle.

Pues ahí en la corteza de un árbol estaba enterrada una espada.

-¡jajajaja! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿el par del Orgullo se ha reunido? ¿No quieren ver un acto de magi-cualquier cosa que fuese a decir el extraño hombre de pelos rosados fue cortado cuando un borrón de colores naranja con negro y blanco lo empujo al árbol.

-¡¿Hermano Mahiru!?- grito Tetsu al reconocer al joven humano que se encontraba tratando de sostener al intruso.

-¡Corran! ¡y yo le distraeré!-

-¡Pero!-

-¡TETSU VE! Poniéndolo simple necesitan ir por ayuda ¿no? ¡ve y busca a los demás! Yo me encargo de este-

El grandulón no sabía bien que hacer, por una parte quería ayudar a la persona que consideraba su hermano mayor y por otra quería hacerle caso a sabiendas que no podía vencer al subclase de Tsubaki así por así.

Pero al ver como su hermano mayor era lanzado a otro árbol supo que debía hacer.

-¡No te metas con mis amigos!- grito Tetsu antes de lanzarse a tlaquear al mago.

Hug no sabía muy bien que hacer, su eve estaba en peligro y el eve de su hermano posiblemente se encontraba herido ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería que Tetsu saliera herido.

-¡Hug!-

El grito medio desesperado de su eve logro sacarle de su estado y finalmente lanzo un ataque, logrando despistar al enemigo, tomar al grandulón y el otro chico para después correr.

Corrieron por unos veinte minutos antes de que Mahiru tropezara con algo.

-¡¿Litch?!- grito el chico al reconocer al desmayado adulto.

-¿Qué hacemos hermano Mahiru?-

El chico se puso de pie y vio a sus alrededores después de tomar un suspiro hablo.

-Tetsu, Hug. Lleven a Litch a donde necesiten ir, y busquen que le den algo de atención médica, Lawless debe estar cerca de él, puede que aún no les conozcan pero el lazo que nos une aún está intacto por lo que es de vital importancia que se reencuentren pronto- dijo antes de ver al cielo.

-No sé qué planea Tsubaki pero si Bekia está aquí significa que las cosas se pondrán peor. Nos vemos en la plaza, si no llego después del atardecer búsquenme con Kuro. Iré a buscar a Missono y Mikuni- agrego.

-Entendido- dijo el alto antes de tomar al desmayado ángel del suelo.

-Dile a Jeje y Lili que no importa lo que pase, encontrare a sus compañeros, y a Kuro dile que confió me encontrara a tiempo- agrego el joven antes de correr a otra dirección en busca de los dos humanos faltantes.

Hug se acomodó en el hombro del eve que cargaba al compañero de uno de sus hermanos menores, extrañamente el lugar tenía una cálidas conocida y anhelada.

-Eres de buen corazón- dijo tranquilamente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Tetsu sonrió ligeramente. –siempre me has dicho eso. Que es una buena parte de mi personalidad- dijo antes de empezar a correr, la vida del pianista estaba en juego y no pensaba defraudar al hombre que consideraba un hermano mayor.

Y debían darse prisa no tanto por el estado del lado humano del par codicia, sino por que entre más tiempo Mahiru estuviese alejado de Kuro, la muerte se acercaba al joven líder de los eves.

* * *

Yop: bueno Tetsu y Hug se han reencontrado, Litch esta por encontrarse con Lawless, Mahiru esta en busca de los hermanos Alicen y ahora resulta que cierto pelirosa anda dando locuras por ahí y por acá.

Ks: ¿y ahora que?

Yo: decir Ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos despues.


	3. Chapter 3

yop: …

ks: …

Yop: ¡hey! KokoneSleep ¿Leí esto bien? ¿Tenemos un review en portugués?

Ks: Al parecer sí.

Yo: Okay eso em… es genial ¿verdad? quiero decir, eso significa que estamos avanzando mucho en la forma de escribir y que tenemos fans de otras partes que no hablan español y según lo que leí les gusta mucho ¿cierto?

Ks: sip…

Yop: woow… realmente woow

Ks: ¿vas a responder?

Yop: si em… de antemano pido perdón porque no se portugués, (es de suerte que le entendí pero ahora está dentro de mis logros personales aprender portugués)

 **Cacau Prime:** a ver si entendí bien, tu comentario se traduce como: no veo la hora de que se encuentren los servamps y eves, ¿es eso? Si es así pues lo siento tendrás que esperar un poco, pero se irán encontrando ¡no te preocupes! Y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

 **Chiyo Asakura** : owo ¿enserio? ¡wiii! ¡Eso es genial! Y sip en ocasiones siento que les falta profundizar algunas cosas en los animes. No te preocupes lo hará y pues aquí lo tienes xD

 **Nineuzamaki:** Me alegra saber que te está gustando y eso que apenas lleva ¡Dos capítulos! No te preocupes, no soy buena en el romance así que no habrá nada de yaoi aquí y si quieres ver algo emm… hurt confort puedes ir a mi otro fic El eve sordo. Hay un proyecto de aventura y acción más pero está en proceso de ser bien planificado y escrito (estoy segura de que te encantara así que espero estés atento) Espero verte más por aquí y gracias por el apoyo.

 **Brenda1810018** : Pues tardare más de lo debido en actualizar, debido a las practicas el trabajo y la escuela (enserio no sé cómo me hago tiempo para escribir) pero ¡Te aseguro que no dejaré esto de lado! Me agrada que te guste la historia y gracias por mantenerme a raya nwn.

Ks: ¿Algún dato curioso antes de empezar el capítulo?

Yop: ¡¿sabían que los leones duermen un aproximado de 18 horas?! Solo son totalmente activos cuando hay comida de por medio o hay que defender a la manada de ahí en fuera se la pasa dormido o echado bajo las sombras de los árboles y son más activos durante la noche, mientras que las leonas son más activas y se encargan de casi todo en la manada. (Muy parecido a la relación entre Kuro y Mahiru ¿no?)

Ks: bien aparte de recordarles que no somos dueños de Servamp y de agradecer a **Chiyo Asakura** por ser la beta, debemos dar paso al capítulo.

* * *

— ¡Hermanos! ¡Abrid esta puerta! Traemos a un herido y ambos poseen información de vital importancia ¡Lawless ven inmediatamente!-

La voz de Old Child resonó en la entrada de la secreta casona en que el resto de los servamps habían estado quedándose por el momento.

Los primeros en correr a ver de qué se trataba fueron World y Lawless quien al ver al muchacho inconsciente en los brazos del rubio sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho.

Angustia y miedo corrían por las venas del vampiro de la codicia.

—¡M MOTHER! ¡A AYÚDALO POR FAVOR!— fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir antes de levantarle de los brazos del otro humano.

La única servamp indicó que le pusieran en el sofá cercano y después pidió a su envidioso hermano que trajera algunos materiales de curación.

— ¿Quién es y cómo es que termino así?— Preguntó la mujer mientras trataba de limpiar al humano de peculiar cabello y calmar a su hermano menor al mismo tiempo.

—Se llama Litch— el nombre le dio una extraña sensación al vampiro de la codicia en el pecho. – El y Hyde, bueno Lawless fueron secuestrados por Tsubaky, Litch puso mucha resistencia contra el subordinado más poderoso de Tsubaky y luego fue la batalla contra el resto de ellos. No estoy seguro de que tanto daño tiene, aparte de unas costillas rotas y pérdida de sangre— Explicó el chico de pasadores en la cabeza.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres, Lawless está aquí y bien, no conozco a ningún Tsubaky y…

—Ellos son del futuro, querida hermana. Él que estás atendiendo en estos momentos es el Eve de nuestro codicioso hermano Lawless, y el joven caballero aquí presente es mi Eve, Tetsu—

La información dada por el vampiro infantil fue suficiente para que la mujer dejara de hacer preguntas y se pusiera a terminar de atender al joven desmayado.

El que se convertía en puercoespín no podía dejar de ver a su futuro Eve, ¿Quién pudo hacer algo así al pobre chico? ¿¡Quién era tan descarado como para hacerle daño a alguien tan inocente e indefenso como el hombre que estaba siendo atendido por su hermana mayor?! ¡¿Quién?! Le haría pagar por todas y cada una de las lesiones hechas.

No se escaparía de él.

—Ya está estable pero necesitará descanso. Y el sofá no es el mejor lugar— Dijo después de un rato la loba del grupo.

—Estará en mi habitación — declaró sin dudar.

Todos voltearon a ver algo sorprendidos al chico de cabellos dorados con negro ¿Habían escuchado bien? La codicia quería compartir.

—Eso es lo mejor. Hermano Mahiru dijo que Litch debía estar con Hyde, puede que aún no nos conozcamos pero nuestro lazo esta de cierta manera intacto y si aquí Lawless esta ileso, entonces primo Litch estará bien en poco tiempo— La voz de Tetsu hiso que cualquier palabra de protesta muriera.

—En ese caso no tomaré ningún riesgo. World End, ayuda a Lawless. Y tu cuida de tu eve ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber?— Preguntó una voz perezosa pero con determinación desde el pequeño balcón que estaba en la segunda planta de la mansión.

Tetzu volteó para encontrarse con una cara familiar y al mismo tiempo diferente de la que conocía.

—Sleepy Ash, un hombre extraño nos atacó cuando estábamos de camino. Se dijo ser sirviente de nuestro nuevo hermano y por lo que observe tiene habilidades en la magia y la espada, es un vampiro como nosotros pero puede andar en el día sin temor a que el sol le convierta en otra forma.

—Problemático, ¿Se encuentran bien?-

—Sí, Hermano Mahiru nos dio tiempo para poner un plan de escape, luego nos topamos con Litch y nos separamos. Dijo que iría a buscar al joven Misono y Mikuni —Explicó.

Un extraño sonido proveniente del enmascarado servamp de la envidia dio a entender que el primer mencionado era su contraparte.

Sleepy Ash suspiró, no le gustaba para nada como estaban saliendo las cosas.

De momento tenían dos eves en su custodia y de ellos, solo uno estaba en condiciones de dar respuestas y por si fuera poco ahora tenían que preocuparse de un payaso loco que quisiera hacerles daño.

Mahiru estaba afuera, aunque no quería moverse tanto. El mayor de los servamps debía ir a buscarle ¿Estaría bien? ¿Cómo lo reconocería? ¿Habría adquirido alguna herida del encuentro con el otro extraño? ¿Y si se perdía en la búsqueda de los otros eves? ¡¿Qué debía hacer?!

—Kuro san— La voz del invitado especial le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, volteando a verle.

¿Kuro? Porque se le hacía tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan lejano ese nombre.

—Hermano Mahiru me dijo que le dijera ese nombre, confiaba en que lo encontraría a tiempo y que prometía traer a Misono y Mikuni antes de que el tiempo terminara — Relató.

Esas palabras le dieron esperanza.

Mahiru, la persona que aún no conocía pero que era importante para él; confiaba plenamente en que lograrían encontrarle y que llevaría a los otros dos eves faltantes con sus respectivos compañeros.

¿Qué tipo de persona seria? Según lo poco que sabía gracias a las palabras del joven rubio, lo más probable es que fuese una persona responsable que era fuerte, y confiaba en que lo encontraría a tiempo.

¡Tiempo! ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Qué tipo de límite tenían? Sleepy Ash tenía miedo de preguntar. ¿Y si algo pasaba algo malo? ¿Si el psicótico de su hermano puso un tiempo límite que no conocían?

—Hay algo que me ha estado dando vueltas desde que nos conocimos — Sus palabras llamaron la atención de todos — ¿A qué se refería el joven Mahiru con lo del tiempo?— Old child había sido quien expuso la pregunta de todos en el viento.

Tetsu suspiró.

—El servamp solo pude estar separado de su eve por cierta distancia durante un límite de tiempo, al pasar ciertas horas ambos empiezan a sentir algo en el cuerpo y no estoy muy seguro de lo que pasa al final. Quien sabe más de eso es Mikuni.

Sleepy Ash abrió un poco los ojos en miedo y preocupación; su eve estaba en peligro de que algo malo le ocurriera por ese estúpido lazo del que no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba, ¿Cuál sería la distancia límite? ¿Estarían sobrepasando la hora? ¿Qué tipo de efectos le estarían causando a Mahiru?

Sin que alguien más le dijera que hacer Dobut Dobut se encaminó a la entrada.

— ¿Envidia?— preguntó Ira.

—Los voy a buscar, lo más importante en este momento es encontrarlos. Hermano mayor, tú debes estar aquí, eres el más fuerte de nosotros y hay que proteger al eve de Orgullo, volveré con los demás —Aseguró.

—Hermano mío, Mahiru es un joven de cabellos castaños y mirada de sol. Quedamos de vernos en la fuente de la plaza en caso de que él encontrara a alguno de los que faltan, son fáciles de identificar aparte de su ropaje. Cuando escuches el nombre por el cual te llaman, sentirás una enorme familiaridad. Sobre todo con el niño del sol— Explicó Hug.

Asintiendo, Dobut dobut dejó la casona para ir en busca de ese tal Mikuni.

Un nombre que le traía una sensación de familiaridad, amor, protección y por algún motivo también le daba una sensación de desastre.

¿Cómo sería el dueño de ese nombre?

* * *

Yop: Bien de momento Lawless se reencontró con Litch (aunque esta inconsciente pero al rato se despierta nuestro ángel favorito) Jeje va por Mikuni y Kuro está hecho un mar de nervios.

Ks: agradecemos nuevamente a nuestra querida beta **Chiyo Asakura** y a todos los que nos siguen.

Yop: Oh y para aquellos que saben ingles… pues hice una gran estupidez y una amiga me ayudó a terminarla, si van a mi perfil se darán cuenta que publiqué una historia de este mismo fandom en el idioma extranjero, es una especie de mezcla AU. Si quieren ir a verle, adelante.

Ks: De momento es hora de cerrar el telón.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui! ¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
